What happens when
by HanyouNozomi
Summary: What happens when Kagome's cousin comes to visit and get thrown down the well? You'll just have to read to find out. IK pairing and others if i feel like it...
1. Whats a cousin?

Hi all of you reading my story. Yeah this is my first shot at this but, all of my friends say I have a talent for writing (even though I can't spell to save my life most of the time). which pretty much inflated my head : sweatdrop:. I tell the truth way to often. DISCLAIMER: even though I've a job that doesn't mean that I own IY or any other thing in the story except for the plot line anyone uses it and you will be tortured with a feather (A/N: and if you don't believe me ask my little brother who has been unconcies since I started this and he just laughed at my idea).  
  
Our story begins like any other time when Kagome wants to go home only this time Kagome's reason is well you'll just have to find out by reading the story.  
  
We see Kagome heading towards the well at breakneck speed. "Inu- Yasha I need to go home!" Kagome shouted for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past fifteen minutes.  
"And for the millionth time Kagome I said NO! N-O! Just because YOU want to see the Hobo or Hoho guy is not a good enough!!" Yelled our dog eared hanyou Inu-Yasha, who jumped right in front of the well before Kagome could get through the well. Immediately Inu-Yasha crossed his arms tightly across his chest. This means ladies and gents that Inu-Yasha likes Kagome and never wants her to leave but would never in a million years admit that he likes her before she admitted her true feelings towards him.  
"For the hundredth time Inu-Yasha," fumed Kagome, who's patience was growing thin and tired of his antics "I've gotta go home to meet my cousin from America today and if I'm not there then my mom is gonna kill me!!"  
"I don't care! You're not GOING!" screamed Inu-Yasha. He even sounded out the syllables on 'going'. And Kagome snaps in...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
"INU-YASHA SIT!! I DO EVERYTHING YOU TELL ME WHILE I'M HERE! SIT! I EVEN QUIT SCHOOL BECAUSE I COULDN'T KEEP UP SIT! WITH ALL THE WORK THAT I HAD TO DO ALL BECAUSE SIT! OF THE STUPID MISSION WITH THE SHIKON NO TAMA! AND ALL YOU DO IS TELL ME THAT I CAN'T SIT! GO HOME WHEN I MISS MY FAMILY AND ALL OF MY FRIENDS IN MY TIME SIT! AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I CAN'T SEE MY COUSIN SIT! WHO I HAVEN'T SEEN IN OVER FIVE YEARS SO GO SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! SIT!!!" Screamed Kagome almost in tears (A/N: at this point in time Inu-Yasha is basicly six-feet under in the ground). With out another word Kagome lept through the well to her time, mean while Inu-Yasha has gone thru one of the seven hells.  
  
OUR HERO THREE HOURS LATER...  
  
"That bitch where the hell does she get the nerve to pull shit like that" grumbled Inu-Yasha from the bottom of the grave like hole. *This is what I get for liking that vixen... I mean bitch! I mean who the hell does she think she is!! Then again she did say that she wanted to see her cousin... what the hell is a cousin any way?!?! And the only reason that I don't want her to go is because I wouldn't be able to protect her in that place I know nothing about it.* All these things went through Inu-Yasha's head going a mile a minute.  
  
MEAN WHILE BACK TO KAGOME.....  
  
"OH MY GOD ALEX!!" squealed Kagome as she ran up to her cousin and giving Alex a large hug.  
"Hey Kagome-chan" said Alex. Alex was wearing a hoody (A/N: like I said in the begining I can't spell to save my life most of the time) a pair of jeans and a baseball cap. Automatically Kagome did the one thing that Alex hated the most, which was to suffocate Alex with her perfume.  
Almost as soon as Kagome sprayed the perfume Alex started coughing and chasing after Kagome thru the house. Kagome laughing the whole time...  
  
CONTINUING FROM WHERE WE LEFT INU-YASHA...  
  
"Thats it I'm going after her and I'm gonna tell her my true feelings!!" screamed Inu-Yasha from the bottom of the hole.  
"Thats good to hear Inu-Yasha" called Miroku from the top of the hole. Inu-Yasha had a slight blush across his face and looked pretty pissed off.  
"How long have you been there ya lecher?" Growled Inu-Yasha and could think of to say at the moment while embarrassed "Since Kagome left." Smiled the lecherous monk. *Damn he's been here that long. FUCK THAT MEANS THAT HE HEARD ME SAY ALL THAT SHIT ABOUT KAGOME!?* Suddenly Inu-Yasha was out of his grave of a hole and grabbing the monk's robes and lifting the monk a foot off the ground. "You tell ANYONE what I said and that hand of yours isn't gonna be your only way to death!" Inu- Yasha said with a low growl in his voice. "Yes of course Inu-Yasha. But don't you think that it would be wiser at the moment if you went after Lady Kagome?" replied Miroku wanting to feel the ground beneath his feet again. With out hesitation Inu-Yasha dropped the monk and jumped into the well. A couple of moments later Sango, Shippou and Kirara came up behind the monk who was in pain from the fall. "Sango would you be so kind as to help me up?" he asked innocently. Sighing Sango gave the monk a hand to help him up but during the process Miroku "accidentally" fell forward landing right on top of Sango. Everything was aligned lips and all. "HENTAI!!" screamed Sango chasing after the perverted Miroku. (A/N: GO!! Sango!! GO!! KICK HIS ASS!! yes I know that I've a very very foul mouth but I tend not to use it that often b/c of the little kids constantly at my house.Yeah I have to go to angermanegment.)  
  
MEAN WHILE IN KAGOME'S TIME.....  
  
We see Kagome and Alex in front of the well house with Alex pinning Kagome to the ground by straddling Kagome's legs.  
"No Alex stop!!" Kagome screamed as Alex was on top of Kagome tickling her and Kagome started laughing.  
"Not until you say it Kagome-chan," replied Alex. "This is for spraying me with that perfume that I hate soo much." Alex said all this while still tickling Kagome.  
Inu-Yasha heard every word of what Alex said. How dare he touch my Kagome that little bastard. What does Kagome see in him? Thats it!! With out any warning Inu-Yasha jumped out of the well house, grabbed Alex by the scruff of the hoody and tossed Alex towards the well house.  
Alex inevitably fell down the well. "Alex!!" Kagome screamed and ran to the well only to find that Alex had gone back the feudal era. "Inu- Yasha why did you do that Alex is my cousin! We were only having fun!" Kagome yelled at Inu-Yasha.  
"yea right that was your cousin he was all over you!" shouted Inu- Yasha, which inevitably started the shouting match.  
"Wait you thought Alex was a he?!?" asked a shocked Kagome. Kagome was trying her best not to burst out laughing.  
"Yea why else would I get ticked off!" yelled Inu-Yasha still peeved off and not realizing what he was saying. At this Kagome wound up cracking up and lauging so hard she went to her knees. "What the fuck is soo funny Kagome?!!"  
It took several minutes for Kagome to calm down and spit out what she was trying to say. "Alex is a girl you stoop. Alex is short for Alexandra." at the end she went back into fits of laughter once more for about five more minutes until she realize something. "SHIT!!! Alex just went back to the fuedal era!!" Inu-Yasha automaticly bent down to let Kagome onto his back which she did in an instant.  
  
Sorry but I gotta leave it at a cliff hanger b/c i've run out of Ideas and i've gotta get ready for work. -_-; and no matter how many of you hate me this is just the beginning of what i can writ whic means that i'm pretty much just gonna piss yea off more. Oh and SK if you call me Mimi i will ad you into my story. 


	2. AN: a bad excuse on my part

Hey everyone! Sorry but, I'm unable to update until I get over to my friend's house and fix the little problem on the disk that I save just about all of my stories on which really sux since I've gotta watch my siblings and can't leave the house (A/N: :Siblings come and put HNdown, sniffle sniffle tears well up: why can't I be left alone!!!)   
  
scribblekitty: yea but, at least you've got nice friends.  
  
HanyouNozomi: thats true but in order to see them I've gotta bike to their house and each way is about 1 to 2 miles.  
  
SK: hey I never said that you did and who said that you couldn't bum a ride off of someone?  
  
HN: now thats just plain rude, and I'd feel like I'm inconveniencing them even though they say that i'm not thats how i feel. :looks at ground:   
  
SK: You are one magor suck up aren't you : accusing tone:  
  
HN: I can't help how my parents programed me to behave at others houses especially if   
  
i got a ride from them. :looks at reader with a sweatdrop: whoops!  
  
yea lets get back to the reason why i'm writting this. It's because i want Reviews and to say I'm sorry but since the school year is about to begin and the fact that i've a job...  
  
SK: at least you have one. :evil look:  
  
HN: :plays innocent act: why is everything my fault!!!  
  
SK: b/c I'm god :sweat drops from HN:  
  
all right SK out of the limelight. I'm going to update less often but don't worry my ideas will keep comming BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
HN: :mumbles: I've definitly need to stop going over to SK's house. 


End file.
